Chaussure à son pied
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Si je vous dis Cendrillon, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Et si je vous disais que Cendrillon est un mec, qu'il s'appelle Remus et... Ben non, je ne vais pas tout dévoiler maintenant... MWPP era. Parodie. Portnawak. Slash SBRL light.


_Ceci est une parodie/réécriture de Cendrillon. _

_Je sais que **L'elfe et la fée** en ont publié une il y a peu de temps, mais cela n'est que pure coïncidence, je n'ai pas cherché à faire la même chose ou quoi que ce soit de la sorte. D'ailleurs, ça me gêne de publier ça maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être une copieuse... Mais bon, ça fait longtemps que j'avais commencé et à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas que **La fée Clochette **avait déjà écrit une parodie de Cendrillon._

_De toute façon, ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnages qui sont utilisés ( à part Sirius, mais il n'a pas le même rôle dans les deux histoires )._

_Bref, trêve de blabla, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( JKR ) et l'histoire est quasiment toute pompée sur celle de Charles Perrault ou des frères Grimm ( il existe plusieurs versions ). Par contre, les conneries sont toutes à moi._

_

* * *

_

**Cendrillon**

**

* * *

**

Il était une fois un homme qui, devenu veuf alors qu'il était encore jeune, se remaria avec une femme hautaine, fière et d'une laideur repoussante. Elles avaient deux fils – James et Peter – qui lui ressemblaient en tous points, que ce soit au niveau du caractère qu'au niveau du physique.

Le mari avait – quand à lui – un jeune garçon, Remus, qui lui, était doux, bon, avec une peau parfaite et des dents bien droites ; qualités qu'il tenait de sa mère, un top-model qui n'avait vécu que pour aider les pauvres enfants qui n'avaient pas de quoi se nourrir et toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir été à l'école. Malheureusement, elle avait été tué par l'explosion d'un chaudron alors qu'elle fabriquait une potion vernissante pour les ongles.

Aussitôt le mariage prononcé, la Belle-doche montra sa mauvaise humeur ; elle ne supportait pas les qualités de Remus qui – de par sa présence – mettait en évidence le caractère détestable et la mocheté de ses fils.

Elle le chargea alors de toutes les tâches les plus dégradantes de l'entretien de l'immense château.

C'était lui qui devait nettoyer la vaisselle et le linge au lavoir même lorsque l'eau était glacée en hiver et qu'il se retrouvait avec des gerçures aux mains.

C'était lui qui cirait les escaliers ou le parquet, agenouillé sur le sol de la chambre de la Vieille ou de ses fils. Lesquels fils obligeait le pauvre garçon à s'habiller en soubrette pour se traîner à quatre pattes par terre.

C'était lui qui sortait les poubelles et récurait les toilettes pendant que l'elfe de maison qui aurait dû être chargé de tout ce boulot lui donnait des coups de canne en mangeant un sucette au citron.

Il dormait dans une cabane branlante au fond du parc, sur un lit défoncé, au milieu de reste de vieux meubles brisés. Ses frères, eux, avaient de grandes chambres avec de magnifiques lits à baldaquins de velours pourpres, brodés d'or ; mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'y foutre le bazar que Remus devait alors rangé.

Le pauvre garçon ne se plaignait jamais malgré les traitements rudes de la vieille peau et de ses frères, pas même à son père qui était un vrai « homme-objet »..

Une fois son boulot terminé, il allait s'asseoir près de la cheminée, au milieu des cendres, ce qui fit qu'on le surnomma rapidement Culcendron. Mais le plus jeune de ses frères, Peter, qui était moins mauvais que sa mère et son frère, préférait le nom de Cendrillon – ce qui, soit dit entre nous, n'était pas beaucoup plus sympathique. Cependant, malgré l'état usé et rapiécé des ses habits, Cendrillon était encore cent fois plus beau que les deux autres garçons qui eux, étaient richement vêtus – mais bon, ils étaient moches, on n'y pouvait rien, à part la chirurgie esthétique, et encore...

Un jour, le Fils du Roi donna un bal auquel étaient invités tous les riches hommes du royaume. Il était un bruit qui disait que le Prince Sirius se cherchait un beau mec. Les deux frères – bien qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement intéressés par les représentants du sexe fort et qu'ils étaient loin d'être des modèles de beauté – furent invités. C'est donc impatients et fiers de pouvoir se rendre au château royal que les deux casse-pieds cherchèrent quelles tenues seraient les plus adaptées pour un tel événement.

-Moi, dit l'aîné, je mettrai mon fute rouge. Je serai le plus beau de tout le bal. On ne verra que moi car je suis...

-Et moi, dit le cadet pour interrompre la crise de mégalomanie de son frère, je n'aurai que jean ordinaire, mais je mettrai mon Perfecto pour faire plus cool.

-Et toi, Cendrillon, tu voudrais bien y aller au bal, hein ?

-Hélas oui, mais vous savez bien que c'est impossible, ce n'est pas ma place.

-Tu as raison, ça serait trop la honte si on se ramenait avec un Culcendron au bal du Prince.

Quand vint enfin le grand soir_(1)_, les deux frangins partirent, tout contents de rencontrer la famille royale – et en particulier la princesse Bellatrix, ils n'en avaient rien à péter du Prince, eux, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était une pouffiasse avec des gros nibards. Cendrillon, de son côté, les regardait s'éloigner, avec un air tristounet ; lui aussi aurait aimé se rendre au bal. Il tenta tant bien que mal de ravaler les sanglots qu'il sentait poindre, mais s'en était trop et il pleura.

-Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il, petit Remus ?

Le garçon se retourna vers la douce voix et découvrit une belle jeune femme rousse qui le regardait tendrement de ses grands yeux verts.

-Qui... qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis ta marraine la fée. Mais pas de chichi entre nous, appelle-moi Lily. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te cause un si grand chagrin ?

-Je voudrais... je voudrais...

-Aller au bal ?

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas digne d'y aller. Mes habits sont usés et rapiécés, mon visage est gris d'avoir trop souvent été recouvert par la suie et mes cheveux sont tout emmêlés...

-Utilise P'tit Dop ! Ne pique pas les yeux, démêle les nœuds, chantonna la fée sous le regard surpris de Remus. Euh, excuse-moi... mais c'est l'auteure qui se rappelait les pubs de son enfance.

-Ah...

-Bon, tu veux aller au bal, alors ? Pas de problème, je vais t'arranger ça mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu connais Severus Snape, le fils du voisin ?

-Oui, on était amis avant que mon père se remarie et que les deux boulets qui mes servent de frères décident qu'il était juste bon à être martyrisé. Qu'est-ce que vous lui...

-Tut tut tut ! On dit « qu'est-ce que _tu _» et pas « qu'est-ce que _vous _»

-Qu'est que tu lui veux ?

-Oh, rien de bien méchant. Juste un rendez-vous. Je le trouve mignon et ça fait des siècles que j'ai pas eu de petit-copain. Je t'aurais bien demander de sortir avec moi, mais je suis ta marraine, alors je peux pas.

-Ah... euh. Ok, je lui en parlerai. Mais là, il doit être au bal...

-Bon, je te fais confiance. Si on s'occupait de toi, plutôt ? Alors, il va me falloir : une citrouille – la plus grosse que tu pourras trouver.

-Hagrid, le garde-chasse en fait pousser des géantes dans son jardin, je pourrais lui e prendre une.

-Ok. Ensuite, il me faudra six scroutts-à-pétard et un veracrasse. Oh, et une Bièraubeurre bien fraîche, ça fait soif par ici. Allez, dépêche-toi, Cendrier.

-Cendrillon.

-Quoi ?

-Mon surnom, c'est Cendrillon, pas Cendrier.

-N'importe, va me chercher tout ce dont j'ai besoin, on va pas y passer la nuit.

Le garçon courut alors au potager et, après maintes efforts, il rapporta une énorme citrouille à la fée qui était occupée à faire des étirements.

-Parfait, pose-la là. Et ramène-moi à boire avant d'aller chercher le reste.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il se rendit à la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard auprès de sa marraine.

-Désolé, il n'y avait plus de Bièraubeurre, alors je t''apporte du Whisky Pur-Feu.

-Ça ira très bien. Il me manque toujours les scroutts et le veracrasse.

-Ben, c'est que je ne sais pas où en trouver. Ma belle-doche veut pas voir des bestioles comme ça dans le coin.

-Tant pis, on se contentera des poules du voisin alors. _Accio poules du voisin !_

Et aussitôt, sept poules arrivèrent près d'eux.

-Eh, tu pouvais te débrouiller toute seule et au lieu de ça tu m'as fait courir !

-Et alors ? J'aime bien te voir courir. Et puis, depuis quand tu te plains, toi ?

-Depuis que l'auteure l'a décidé.

-Encore elle ! Elle va me rendre folle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-C'est très simple, on transforme tout ça en carrosse, chevaux et cocher.

-Et comment ?

-La magie, mon petit, la magie.

-Je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'étudier la magie. J'étais très jeune quand mon père s'est remarié et la Vieille n'a pas voulu que j'aille à Poudlard.

-C'est pour ça que je suis là. Allez, on y va. Un. Deux. Trois. _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_ _!_ Ah, zut, c'est pas ça. Voyons... Ah ! _Alicafez Balakarez Malakamez Meripadez  
Wokety Pokety Wokety Woum ! _Non plus... Quelle est cette foutue formule ? Ça y est, je me souviens ! _Salagadou, la menchikabou, la Bibidi Bobidi Bou !(2)._

Et aussitôt, la citrouille devint carrosse, six des poules devinrent des hippogriffes ( « On pourra pas mieux faire avec des poules », déclara le fée, déjà bien éméchée.) et la septième, cocher.

-Te voilà prêt, mon cher Sangria.

-Cendrillon !

-Ouais, n'importe.

-Et je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne peux pas me rendre au bal habillé comme ça.

-Ah ouais, t'as pas tort. _Salagadou, la menchikabou, la Bibidi Bobidi Bou ! _Voilà. Comme ça, le Prince ne pourra pas te résister, Centrifugeuse.

-Cendril... Peu importe. Tu crois vraiment que ça va aller, comme ça ?

-Mais oui, t'es super sex' comme ça !

« Sex' », c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Le pauvre garçon timide et sage se retrouvait habillé d'un pantalon moulant en cuir et d'un T-shirt résille. Noir pour les deux. Et chose étrange, il portait des tongs roses.

-Euh, Lily ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas des chaussures plus adaptées ?

-T'occupe pas de ça ! Tu verras que tu m'en seras reconnaissant bientôt.

Le jeune homme doutait des paroles de sa marraine, mais il ne dit rien.

-Allez, en voiture Simone !, lança Lily-la-bourrée en poussant son filleul dans le carosse. Et n'oublie pas de partir avant minuit.

-Minuit ?! Mais c'est trop tôt !

-Peut-être, mais si tu te couche trop tard, tu auras des cernes sous tes jolis yeux. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. De toute façon, au douzième coup de minuit, le sortilège sera levé et tu retrouveras tes vieilles fringues pourries, le carrosse redeviendra citrouille et les hippogriffes et le cocher, poules. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles que le Prince voit ça, tu as plutôt intérêt à obéir.

Le garçon monta dans le carrosse qui s'envola aussitôt. Enfin, les hippogriffes s'envolèrent, mais comme le carrosse n'était pas prévu pour voler, il pendouillait dans le vide, ce qui faisait que son occupant se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, tenant ses tongs pour ne pas les perdre.

Mais il atterrit finalement – sans douceur, mais au moins, il n'était plus balloté dans tous les sens – et se dépêcha de sortir. Sortant une invitation que sa marraine lui avait glissé dans la main au moment de partir, il s'approcha du portier qui le laissa entrer non sans avoir jeté un regard intrigué à ses chaussures.

La salle de bal – ou plutôt la discothèque – royale était immense. Voyant le bar, il s'en approcha rapidement mais il fut retenu par une main puissante. C'était un très bel homme.

-Nous n'avons pas été présenté me semble-t-il. Je suis le Prince Sirius.

-Remus.

-Alors charmant Remus, permettez-vous que je vous offre un verre ?

-Euh... pourquoi pas, répondit le jeune homme avant de continuer d'avancer vers le bar.

-Non, pas ici, allons dans mon salon privé, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait une petite porte.

-Bien, nous ne serons pas dérangés ici. Alors dis-moi, beau gosse, comment as-tu su que j'étais un fétichiste des tongs roses ?

-Je... quoi ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Ben... non.

-Tant pis, l'essentiel c'est que tu portes mes chaussures préférés. Et maintenant, je vais rendre heureux.

Et avant que le malheureux garçon comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, le Prince l'embrassait et lui arrachait son T-shirt.

Ce qui n'était pas désagréable, ma foi. C'était même plutôt excitant. Alors il se laissa faire. Tout comme il se laissa faire quand Sexy Siri – comme se plaisait à se faire appeler le rejeton royal – le mit entièrement nu et voulu goûter à sa virilité.

Mais le temps passe foutrement vite quand on s'amuse. Et bientôt, le premier coup de minuit retentit. Paniqué, Remus repoussa le Prince, enfila son pantalon, ses tongs, attrapa les reste de son T-shirt et partit en courant. Mais tout le monde sait que courir avec des tongs, ben, c'est pas facile. Et évidemment, il les perdit. Il se baissa pour les ramasser, mais comme le Prince arrivait, il dut en abandonner une. Il réussit à sortir juste avant que ses vêtements ne redeviennent les vieux trucs sans forme qu'il portait avant l'intervention de la fée.

Il continua de courir jusqu'à chez lui et se précipita dans sa cabane où il s'enferma à double tour, avant de se mettre au lit. Une fois son souffle retrouvé – car courir sept kilomètres six cent trente deux mètres virgule huit, c'est fatigant mine de rien – il s'endormit et rêva du beau prince qui lui déclarait sa flamme avant de lui faire l'amour sur un parterre de tongs roses.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par la belle-doche qui lui ordonna d'aller nettoyer tous les portraits du petit salon – petit salon qui faisait quand même soixante-dix mètres carré – ce qui ne faisait pas moins d'une petite centaine de cadres représentant uniquement James et Peter. La raison de ce grand nettoyage ? Le Prince devait venir car il était à la recherche d'un jeune homme qui avait attiré son attention le soir précédent.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, tous les tableaux étaient aussi moches que le jour où ils avaient été peints – à vrai dire, la poussière cachait plutôt bien les horreurs qui y étaient représentées, mais là... Et juste au moment où, le jeune homme allait pour se reposer, on frappa à la porte.

Traînant les pieds, il alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec le Prince et un de ses serviteurs. Bien sûr, tout couvert de poussière et le visage luisant de sueur, le Prince ne pouvait pas le reconnaître.

-Dégage Cendrillon, lança la Vieille en le poussant pour faire entrer ses « invités ». Mes chéris, venez accueillir notre Prince comme il se doit !

Et pendant qu'il restait planté au milieu du couloir, la Belle-doche emmena Sexy Siri' et son suivant dans le petit salon.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de prendre un bain, il fut appelé rudement :

-Cendrillon, viens ici tout de suite !

Sans prendre le temps de se sécher, il enfila un caleçon et un T-shirt et descendit rapidement.

-Tu aurais pu t'habiller mieux, non ? C'est comme ça que tu ose te présenter à ton Prince ?

-Que voulez-vous, mère ?

-Moi rien. Mais le Prince Sirius souhaite que tu essaies cette tong. Je lui ai bien dit que ça ne servait à rien vu que tu ne...

-S'il vous plaît, madame, voulez-vous bien me laisser faire ?

-Oui, mon Prince.

-Jeune homme, asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Quand ce fut fait, le Prince se pencha vers lui, lui mit la tong et :

-Mon Remus ! C'est toi ! Mon bâton de réglisse adoré, je t'ai retrouvé !, s'exclama-t-il l'hystérique royal en sautant au cou du malheureux souffre-douleur.

-Vous m'étouffez, là...

-Mais ce n'est pas possible. Il n'est même pas allé au bal, protesta la peau de vache.

-Et si !

C'était Lily-la-fée-plus-trop-bourrée-mais-qui-n'avait-pas-totalement-fini-de-dessaouler.

-Et voici ce que Sandale...

-Cendrillon !

-Oui, bon... Ce que Cendrillon cachait sous son oreiller, déclara la fée en exhibant la seconde tong rose.

-Mais... Comment a-t-il...

-Je l'ai aidé, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, il faut vraiment que tu sois mieux habillé, mon petit Centime.

Et après un rapide coup de baguette accompagné du désormais célèbre _Salagadou, la menchikabou, la Bibidi Bobidi Bou !_, ledit « Centime » se retrouva à nouveau vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir moulant. Heureusement, il échappa au T-shirt résille mais fut affublé d'un top multicolore sur lequel était inscrit « In tongs we trust ».

Puis, le Prince embarqua Remus sur son fier destrier et galopa jusqu'au palais royal ( le domestique du Prince, lui, courait derrière, comme Jacquouille la Fripouille, derrière Godefroy de Montmirail ) où il fut présenté au Roi, à la Reine, aux Princesses Narcissa, Andromeda et Bellatrix et au Prince Regulus.

Trois mois plus tard, on célébrait en grande pompe ( et en tongs roses ) le mariage du Prince Sirius et du charmant Remus. La bonne fée Lily – accompagné de son nouveau chéri, Severus Snape – déclara à qui voulait l'entendre que les nouveaux mariés vivraient très heureux durant très longtemps et auraient beaucoup d'enfants. La réalité fut quelque peu différente ; bien sûr, ils vécurent heureux durant très longtemps, mais ils n'eurent aucun enfant. À la place, ils élevèrent de nombreux chiens tous prénommés Patmol, car le Prince disait que s'il était un chien, il voudrait s'appeler de la sorte.

**FIN**

* * *

_(1) « Croix de bois, il est beau le grand soir, croix de froid, il est beau le... » Hein, quoi ? Que j'arrête mes indochinoiseries ? Ok..._

_(2) Formule 1 ( comme les hôtels...ok, c'est nul ) : Mary Poppins ; formule 2 : Merlin l'Enchanteur ; formule 3 : Cendrillon. Disney pour les trois._

_

* * *

_

_Oui, je sais, c'est n'importe quoi. Et alors ?_

_Pour l'histoire des tongs roses, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ignore moi-même._

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
